We're all here for you
by 02bumblebeefan
Summary: After Germany things seem to go down hill for our friendly neighborhood Spiderman! Things go from bad to worse after Toomes and the Avengers have to help their spider baby before it's too late. Warning: Autistic Peter!


Groaning Peter stood tall with the aerobridge on top of him. Gritting his teeth he tries to listen in on the conversation that Steve and Iron man were having while also trying not to focus on the pain in his arm. "Steve please! Stop this! Please!" Tony yelled out as they tried to stop Captain and the Winter Soldier.

"I'm sorry Tony but Bucky is my friend and I'm not going to let you cage him up!" Steve yelled back. "It's your own fault! You never should've signed the accords!"

That struck a nerve. "THAT'S IT!" Peter yelled before throwing the bridge at Steve who narrowly dodged it and dropped to his knees with his shield covering him.

Peter stomped over and took the shield from the shocked man. Throwing it he stomped on it until there was a large dent in the shield. Glaring back at Steve, Peter felt his blood boil when he saw the look on Captain's face. He didn't even notice that the fighting had stopped.

"You don't get to pin this on Mr. Stark. This isn't his fault." Peter says as Steve goes to interrupt but was stopped when Peter back handed him. "Don't you dare speak you ungrateful mutt!"

Steve held his cheek as his team formed behind him. "Tony has given you everything. A home, food, love, everything. He made weapons, learned how to cook, how to sew, made your homes in the tower. He didn't have to do any of that. He never had to do any of that for you. He could've left you all to fend for yourselves but he didn't. So what did you do to thank the man? You, Captain Rogers, had sex with Bucky and sent the video to Tony. You shattered his heart. Then you don't sign the accords even though they don't start taking affect for another 72 hours! All of this would be legal and you wouldn't be running around. None of this is his fault. This is yours." Peter says before ripping the mask off of Steves face and grabbing a fist full of hair.

Dragging the man to where Tony stood he gently removed the mask and forced Steve to look him in the eye. "Look at him. Look at what you've done and what you can never get back." Peter growled darkly.

Steve saw pain, betrayal, heartbreak and sadness in the eyes he loved so much. He had caused this. "You did this. You broke apart the Avengers. You have killed more people in 48 hours than Loki did during the battle of Manhattan." Peter says befpre kicking the man in the chest, sending him rolling backwards.

Picking up the shield he held it out for the older brunette. "I believe this is yours." He says before Clint yells out.

"That belongs to Steve not Tony!" He yells in a slightly shaking voice.

Peter turns towards him next and glares darkly. "That shield does not belong to Steve Rogers but Tony Stark as it was made by Howard Stark. Once Howard died everything made by or belonged to the man belongs to his son. So Captain Roger's has been carrying around stolen property." Peter says as his hands suddenly become fists. "Something else to add to his wrap sheet."

Steve looked away in shame. This kid was right. He was dragging his friends...and Scott down with him. "He hasn't had a family since he was seventeen. You all were his family but look where you are now. Your at each others throats just because your precious Steve Roger's says that he doesn't agree with a paper that's going to be ripped up in a few months." Peter says surprising everyone. "When has Stark never had you guys in the back of his mind? He goes to a psychic, a real psychic, and got the truth. Crime will rise, heroes will have enough, civilians will have enough, the accords will be torn to shreds and none of this will be necessary. Bucky could've been safe by now but no. Here we are in Germany where you've killed over 200 people in 24 hours because of your recklessness, caused over 1,000,000 dollars of damage to buildings, homes, landmarks and even an orphanage. I know two of you have kids so lets get this straight. Two kids died from fear. Fear. They were afraid of heroes that they thought were going to kill them. Horrible thing is is that one kid was holding a Hawkeye plush while the other had Ant-Man on her T-shirt."

The sound of vomiting echoes on the tarmac. Panting Hawkeye and Ant-Man look down in disgust and let the boys words soak in. What had they done? "Do you really trust Steve enough to go through with this or are you going to man up and-AHHHHHH!" Peter screamed as he held his head in pain.

Bucky looked at the teen in shock before turning to Wanda to see her holding out her hand as red magic shone. She was angry, beyond angry and now she was messing with the kids mind. "AHHHHH! STOP! STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MR. STARK! HAPPY! SOMEBODY! PLEASE!" Peter screamed.

Bucky rushed over to the kid and gently touched his shoulder but the spider writhed in pain and landed on the tarmac, screaming his lungs out. Vision quickly tried to stop the attack on the boys mind but found he couldn't. Stark quickly stepped out of his suit and stomped up to Wanda.

Once in front of her he raised his hand and slapped her across the face. She stopped her magic and held her face. Looking at Stark with pure shock she grunted when she was grabbed by the hair. "Rhodes, Pietro! Take the costume off of him! Hurry! He's going to have a sensory overload and possibly a meltdown!" Tony shouts causing the men to rush to the kid.

Looking down at Wanda in disgust he growled darkly. "I want you to see just what you did to him you witch." He growled as Peter's mask was quickly removed.

Wanda felt bile rise in her throat. Spiderman was a kid! A fucking kid! He still had baby fat and everything! He was even wearing Avengers Underoos!

The teen sobbed and scratched at his arms as the suit was quickly torn from his body. Tears streamed down his face as he curled into a ball. The poor boy was wailing loudly as he shook and shivered. Picking up his head he started to hit it against the runway. Pietro quickly put the other teens head on his lap to avoid any injuries to the poor kids head. T'Challa raced over and stried to block out as much sun as he could but that didn't really matter since there were storm clouds rolling in.

Tony shoved the girl away before walking over to the others before he heard Friday's worried voice coming from his suit. "Warning! Warning! Internal bleeding has been detected from Spider-Baby. Emergency services are on their way!" She says before completely scanning Peter.

The teen suddenly started to gag before spewing his stomach contents on Pietro's lap. The older teen would've been disgusted if it weren't for the fear in his eyes. The vomit was a puddle of blood.

Peter's eyes rolled back into his head as Tony rushed over, fear in his eyes and on his face. "Kid!" He yelled before dropping to his knees. "Friday! Report!"

"He has hemorrhaging near his stomach, a dislocated arm possibly from when he was pulled out of the airport by Sam's drone, four broken ribs, punctured lung and a broken ankle." Friday says as Tony tries to clear Peter's airway of any blood.

This wasn't supposed to happen. The kid wasn't supposed to get hurt! Sirens got closer but he could barely hear them. "F-Friday...what's the percentage that Peter will survive this?" He asks softly as he holds the kids limp hand.

"Approximately 4% boss. I'm sorry." She says softly.

A sob tore through Stark as the sky started to pour rain down on them as if it was crying with him.

 _Five months later..._

It had been five months since the Civil War and as the psychic predicted the accords were torn up and Ross was sent to a mental Institution due to a mental breakdown. Tony sighed softly as he sipped his soda. He had just gotten back from a meeting and needed to unwind but he wasn't going to drink.

He promised whatever god there was that if Peter made it out alive then he would stop drinking, smoking and start to eat healthier and exercise. As of four months ago Peter was allowed to leave the medical bay under strict rules of no overdoing it so he was in a wheelchair for about a month and a half but with Vision, Happy and May's mother henning he was able to heal quickly.

So he had been sober for a total of four months. He had Friday, You, Dumm-E and Butterfingers hide his liquor and even had his bar changed to a soda bar. Peter had loved it because he drank right from the tap but stopped when it came out of his nose when Vision sneaked up behind him.

Tony chuckled at the thought of hi-the kid. He loved having him around. He made Tony smile and gave him an excuse to try out being a parent. So far he was doing a good job. He had been taking May and Peter out for dinners with Rhodey, Vision and Pietro every Friday.

Humming he sipped at his drink until he did a spit take. Peter was on TV! Spider-Man was holding a ferry together using his webs and was struggling to hold it. Quickly getting up he raced for the window that opened as the suit formed around him.

Within a minute he was pushing the ferry together with his drones. "Hey Spider-Man. Band practice huh?" He growled.

Tony pushed the ferry over to the dock as Peter quickly webbed away, knowing he wasn't needed for this. Flying over he didn't see the pained look on Peter's face the only thing he saw was red.

"Is everybody ok?"

"Yes. No thanks to you." Tony said harshly.

"No thanks to me? None of this would've happened if you had just listened to me! If you even cared you'd be here right now." Peter says and if Tony says that that didn't sting then he'd be lying.

Calmly stepping out the suit he watched Peter stumble back. He started talking, no, spewing venom at the kid, his kid. He watched Peter's eyes become glassy and his hands shake. "I-I'm fifteen..." Peter says in a soft voice.

"No this where you zip it! The adult is taking!" Tony yells.

Peter flinched and whined as he slowly got on to his knees. "I-I'm sorry..." He whispers in a sad, small voice.

"Oh god I'm Howard." Tony says before sighing. "Give me the suit. Your done. This job is too dangerous for someone like you so your done playing hero."

"N-No! Please Mr. Stark! Please! I-I can't give up Karen please! I-I'm nothing without her!" Peter says as his bottom lip quivers. "I-I also don't have anything to put on..."

"If you're nothing without the suit then you shouldn't have it." Tony growls before going to speak again but he doesn't get to say it since when he heard Peter he saw only red once more.

"Says the man who uses a gaint suit of armor." Peter whispered.

Before Tony could realised what he was doing he had pulled on the teens arm then slapped him hard across the face. The man's eyes went wide when he saw Peter holding his face. Looking at his hand he felt instant disgust in himself. His gauntlet was on his hand. The same hand he slapped Peter with.

"P-Pete I-I'm..." Tony says but he stops when Peter let out a sob and curled into a ball as he cradled his arm.

Everytime he reached for him Peter flinched and cried harder. Tony felt tears fill his own eyes as he looked down at his boy. "Peter sorry! Peter sorry! Never do again!" Peter sobbed out.

Oh god. He was talking in third person. He only does that when he's really, really, _really_ scared of something or someone. Swallowing his emotions he turned leave the rooftop. "Follow me."

* * *

Peter sniffled and whined in his seat as he scratched at his arms. He was trying not to cry again but was failing miserably. Small tears left his eyes as he pressed close to the door.

Happy looked back at the teen and frowned. "Hey kid. You ok back there? You're scratching a lot." He says softly, as not to scare the Spider-Baby. "The pant's itchy? The shirt not feel right? You hungry?"

Peter perked up a bit at the hungry option but when he saw Tony looking at him he shook his head quickly and curled into a ball on his seat. The boy rubbed the pant leg and sniffled. "Soft. Thank you." Peter says before chewing on his shirt.

Happy frowned as he watched Peter rock in place. "Are you ok? Your sweating." Happy says softly.

"Peter's arm hurting. Peter dislocated."

Stark looked at his boy and saw the sweat then noticed the bruise that made it's way down Peter's arm. The same arm he had pulled on. He felt sick all of a sudden as he looked at the bruise.

"What? Kid why didn't you tell me?" Tony asked a soft voice with hidden anger at himself laced in it. "Happy take us to the compound. Now."

"I think you've done enough boss. Karen just texted me what you said and that red mark on his cheek is enough evidence that I'm not letting you touch Spider-Baby." Happy says as he get's out of the car.

"Home. Peter home."

Happy opened the door and gently picked up the teen and hooked him to his hip. He slammed the door closed as Tony reached for the boy. Glaring through the window he locked the car and went over to the apartment buildings door.

Pushing the buzz button he gently stopped Peter from pushing it again. "Peter? Baby bean is that you?!" A voice came from the box.

Who was that? "Fog." Peter says as he reaches for the box.

Pushing the button he whines softly. "Fog! Peter's arm and leg hurt!" He whined.

The door buzzed open and Happy quickly went inside. Rushing to the elevator he pushed the seventh floor button but it stopped at the fifth floor. A man with black hair walked on but stopped when he saw Peter in Happy's arms.

"Kid! There you are! Shiitake kid you scared us half to death!" The man says as he tries to take Peter but Happy moves back as the doors open on the seventh floor.

Quickly walking out he was followed by the man. Turning he flashes him his gun. "Sir I need you too back off. I'm this kids bodyguard so if you don't back off I will be forced to use lethal force." He growled before two apartment doors opened.

A man peeked out from the one down the hall and the one in front of him. "Baby bean! What happened?! Oh god please tell me you weren't on that ferry!" A man with long blonde hair asks as he takes the teen.

"Froggy. Froggy." Peter says as he snuggles up to the man.

"Who are you? Where's May?" Happy asks as the black haired man walked over.

"I'm his baby sitter, Foggy Nelson. I actually haven't baby sat him since he was ten, but he's been having a lot of panic attacks lately so I came back to-Logan no! Don't give him candy! He hasn't eaten dinner yet!" Foggy says as he tries to take the caramel from Peter who whimpered. "Ok he can have it."

"What happened? Was he on the ferry?" Logan asks softly, seeing Peter was tugging at his hair.

"Unfortunately he was. I'm pretty sure he got hurt but he wanted to come home so I thought May could help me pop his arm and leg back into it's socket. I'm really surprised that he was able to walk and use the limbs." Happy says softly, gently carding his fingers through Peter's hair.

Foggy quickly pulled the men in then closed the door. "Nosey neighbors. They might end up thinking that May's abusing him or something. Logan you know where his biting toy is I need you to go get it." Foggy says softly.

Logan nodded and ran over to a closet and pulled out a rubber ducky. Quickly washing it off he brings it to Foggy who had Peter laying on the couch.

Peter put the toy into his mouth just as Foggy popped the arm back into it's socket. The teen sobbed as he bit into the toy as his leg gained the same treatment. "Ok buddy it's ok. Hey you want ice cream for dinner? I'll make you a sundae!" Foggy says as he gently holds the boy close to him.

"Hurts. Peter hurt."

"I know buddy I know."

"You can leave now bub." Logan says as he gently but firmly pushes Happy out.

"I'll text you tomorrow ok kid? I'll drive you to school!" Happy says as he was pushed out.

Once the door was closed Happy sighed and walked over to the door at the end of the hall. Opening the door he smirked at the shocked faces of the fugitive Avengers. Even if the accords were ripped up they are still considered traitors and criminals. "You all suck at hiding." He says before leaning against the doorway. "I'm not telling Stark so don't worry."

"I-Is Tony ok? Please tell me he's-" Steve says before being stopped by Happy's gun pointed at him.

"Shut up. You and Barnes nearly killed him so you don't deserve to know anything. Now here's what's going to happen. Tony is working on getting you all pardoned so your all going to stay in this dingy apartment until you are and you are going to watch over the kid you all fucked up in Germany. Or else." Happy says as he cocks his gun.

Putting it away he sighs and stretches a bit. "Have a nice night." He says before walking out.

* * *

Ned looked around for Peter, worry written all over his face. He was afraid his friend got hurt or worse after the ferry. "Hey Neddy boy! Where's your boyfriend?" Flash asked with a sneer before the whole hallway went quiet.

"Oh my god!"

"What happened to Peter?"

"Shit is he ok?"

"Who's that pushing him?"

"Is that an X-Man?"

"Do you think he was on the ferry?"

Looking towards the hushed whispers both boys paled. "Holy fuck." Flash whispers.

Peter was sitting in a wheelchair with a cast on his leg and arm along with a bandage on his cheek. His skin was pale and bruised. His good hand was gently gripping onto a teddy bears paw as he was pushed over to Ned.

"Hey Ned." The man above Peter says as he unwraps a cereal bar for the kid. Giving it to Peter he makes sure he grips it before letting go. "Fruit loop."

"Hey Mr. Logan. Peter are you ok?" Ned asks as he sits in front of his friend.

"I was on the ferry. It hurt." Peter says as he bites into his cereal bar.

Flash looked down at Peter and frowned. He watched the boy eat until it was suddenly pushed in front of his face by a shaking hand. "N-No thanks Peni...Peter. I'm not hungry." He says softly.

It seemed everything bad happened to Peter and Flash realised he wasn't making it any better. He had to fix his mistake.

* * *

Peter quickly read through the test that was given to him. He didn't completely understand why he was the only one taking it. His teacher had had a conversation with Logan before bringing him a test while his classmates had to mix glue around him.

He had gotten the test nearly ten minutes ago and he was already half way done. "Kid. Time to take your meds." Logan says as he pulls out a pill bottle with pink strange shaped pills.

In all honesty they were just cotton candy in the form of pills that Bruce made him so that the people around him thought he was taking a pill that helped him heal faster made by Stark's scientists. Quickly chewing up the pill he went back to work on his test.

Ned looked at the test and frowned. Why was Peter doing an IQ test? Looking at Logan he cocked a brow at the man. Logan just stared back as he sipped his starbucks. Shrugging Ned went back to trying to make his glow in the dark slime. He suspected that the teacher had just ran out of things for the students to do so she just said; "Fuck it! Slime!"

A few minutes later Peter was giving Logan his test before getting started on his own slime. "Dude becareful. Don't get anything on your cast or bear." Ned says as he watched his friend unscrew his glue top.

Peter looked down at his bear before putting it in the side pocket of his wheelchair. Nodding he got back to his slime.

* * *

Logan carefully pushed Peter down the wheelchair ramp before pushing him to the sidewalk. "Hey Logan? Can I ask you a question?" Peter asks softly as they headed across the street to a Subway.

"Hm?"

"Was I a mistake? D-Do you think i-if they were alive...would my parents hate me?"

Logan felt his heart stop. Looking down at the teen he saw tears fill his eyes. Crouching in front of him he gently held Peter's face in his hands. "Look at me petite araignée." He said softly.

Peter looked him in the eye but his eyes wondered to the man's nose. It was a lot easier for him. "Why do you think that?" Logan asks as he gently wiped the boys tears away.

"B-Because I'm like this! I-I'm a mutant, I have autism, I get bullied because I'm smart, I co-couldn't save Uncle B-Ben, I almost killed hundreds of people, I can't do anything right!" Peter cries out as Logan wipes the tears away.

"Kid," Logan says with a soft sigh before kissing Peter's forehead. "Listen to me. You are an amazing kid. Yes you have autism but you don't let it bother you. You continue to go on everyday being the best you can and you are a very strong boy. I don't think your parents would hate you. I think they would be proud of you and love you. Now as for your uncle, you couldn't have done anything. You were scared and frozen. You tried to save your uncle remember? I'm sure he's rooting for you up there kiddo."

Peter's sniffles turned to soft sobs as he wiped his eyes. Logan hugged the kid he started to think of as a friend. Since he moved into the building nearly three years ago Peter always made sure he was ok, fed, showered and had clean clothes.

He liked the kid. When he found out when Logan's birthday was he and his family always bought him a gift and the kid made him his favorite cake. When ever the kid got sick he would spoon feed him chicken soup, every school play he had he was there, every birthday party the Parker's had Logan was there, hell one year so was Sabretooth when they got caught up in a fight. He had taken his rival to met him since they had been stuck together by some strange glue.

Victor instantly loved the kid. Once they got unstuck he had even went and bought (stole) the kid a few Avenger's toys. Hell he even babysat once when May and Ben went out for a second honeymoon. But then he came running down to him when the kid started to vomit after a field trip. He had become hysterical and even cried a little when he saw just how much pain Peter was in. Then little Petey ended up gaining his spider powers.

Rubbing the kids back he glared at a bush near them. The could smell the slight scent of fear from the person hiding. "Come on kid. Let's get you something to put in that little stomach of yours." He says before standing up and going behind the wheelchair.

Bucky watched as the man pushed the kid into the sandwich shop. Ever since T'Challa brought him back to the states he wondered what ever happened to the kid that he and Steve's friends nearly killed. The fight in Siberia was still fresh in his mind so he had tried to not look at Tony much when he was around the kid but couldn't help it. But now that he saw the kid he felt guilt rise in his chest.

He was there. He had wanted to see Brooklyn so he took the first ferry out. When he was coming back he saw Peter in his costume looking down at some people. Using his training he saw the men with the guns he wanted to stop them but he was afraid that he'd end up hurting the kid and getting his cover blown. When Spiderman held the ship together he had protected an old woman from falling overboard as he watched in horror. He thought the ship was going to rip the poor kid in half.

Seeing the kids injuries now had his stomach in knots. He should've helped the boy.

 _A week later..._

Peter sighed as he stretched. He was finally out of those stupid casts. Looking around he sighed. He couldn't be Spiderman so...what now?


End file.
